A New Spider In Town
by Web Slinger Spidey
Summary: A new hero in town and Fury wants to know everything. Will Spider-Man be enough help to the Avengers to help save the world from a new threat?
1. Prolouge

Along came a Spider

I know it's been a long time since I actually posted a story but my motivation either runs dry or I just don't have time since I started college this week and I've been working before now. So I figured this could be a fun story to write since I loved the Avengers and The Amazing Spider-Man. Let me know what you think. In terms of where this takes place it takes place after the Avengers and after the Amazing Spider-Man video game. That's where I have the most creative freedom so I figured would be a good place to start.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or The Amazing Spider-Man. As cool as that would be.

Prologue

Spider-Man was swinging through the city on his way home. It had been a long night. Two car jackings, one mugging, and one nut case. Though he was honestly glad that there were no more cross species. No lizards, no rats, no iguanas, no scorpions and no rhinos and he was thanking god for that. Spider-Man found a roof top he could change out of his costume on. The walk home may have seemed peaceful but in his mind it wasn't. Peter Parker's mind kept going to one place. Gwen Stacy. The girl he loved. The girl he knew he couldn't be with. Because of a promise. The promise he wishes he hadn't made. He knew it was for the best since he kept putting her in danger. Plus he was no closer to finding the truth about his parents. That one truth that has haunted him his entire life.

He was walking into the back door of his house when he noticed something off. His aunt wasn't waiting for him. Ever since he started going out as Spider-Man, Aunt May has waited up for him every night. So when there was no light on, Peter knew something was up, no spider sense. This meant there was no intentional danger at least immediately.

Peter was reaching for the light when someone turned the light on. It took Peter's eyes only a moment or two to adjust. When they did Peter saw a man sitting at the table. He was intimidating to say the least. It wasn't even his looks that did it. It was his eyes, or rather eye. Only one of his eyes was visible. The other had an eye patch with what looked like scars going through it. He was black with a black trench coat, shirt and pants.

"Don't worry. Your Aunt is fine. A friend of mine called her and told her that you were at Stark Industries," said the man.

"Why would you do that?" Asked Peter.

"I can understand how being a superhero can affect your home life. Figured I'd make things a bit easier for you," replied the man. This caused Peter to start panicking on the inside. Who was this guy? How did he know? Is he wanting to exploit him? Does he want to black mail him? He didn't know what to think.

"Who are you?" asked Peter with an edge in his voice.

"Nick Fury. Director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division," Said Nick Fury

"That's kind of a mouthful," replied Peter.

"That's why they call us S.H.I.E.L.D."

"So what do you want?"

"Tell me Spider-Man. What do you know about the Avengers?"

Ok that's all I got right now let me know what you think and tell me if you think I should continue. Please review. Please.


	2. Where do all these people come from?

A New Spider In Town

A/N: Wow I didn't expect this much love for this story. I got quite a few favorites and follows and that makes me feel good. So thank you to you all and thank you to those who reviewed.

Disclaimer: Still not owning The Amazing Spider-Man or The Avengers.

* * *

Chapter 1: "Where do all these people come from?"

Nick Fury was not very happy. He and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. were gone for just a few weeks and a the whole city goes to hell. Nearly mutated into cross species capital of the world not once but twice. Where were the Avengers during any of this? Nowhere in sight. Instead New York was saved by some new vigilante called Spider-Man. He had a few agents doing a check unfortunately it was much more difficult since Phill Coulson died, God rest his soul. Fury never realized how much help Coulson truly was. He knew he was his best man, especially when dealing with the Avengers. He knew how to talk to them individually so that they knew what he was talking about. Well he couldn't dwell on that now, he needed to figure out what he could about this Spider-Man.

"Where do all these people come from,"He reaches to his communicator and calls one of his best agents. "Agent Romanoff?"

"Yes director?," the Black Widow responded.

"I need you to do some checking for me."

"On who sir?"

"Spider-Man."

"The vigilante in New York?"

"Is there another?"

"What information do you want sir?" She knew it was a rhetorical question.

"Everything."

"Yes sir" The comlink goes off.

Peter Parker was walking through the halls at school. Nothing really new there. Every day at school was more or less the same. Ever since he got his powers school seemed so trivial. He knew it wasn't but compared to the whole lizard thing or the cross species virus thing it all just seemed so easy and it was unsettling. Peter went into science class and sat down in his seat in the back of the class. He took a minute and looked at Gwen Stacy, the girl he loved. He took a second just to smile at the memory of the one of the first conversations they actually had. When Flash knocked him on the ground and she checked to see if he had a concussion or memory loss.

"Dude who is the babe?" Peter heard someone say, sounded like Flash. He looked up and saw a woman who was for the lack of a better term FREAKING HOT. She had an incredible figure, a pretty face and short red hair that went to the bottom of her neck. Nothing compared to Gwen in Peter's mind but still. The teacher walked into the class room and started to calm everyone down.

"Class this is Ms. Natalie Rushman. She will be helping around my class for the next few days so make sure you're on your best behavior," Said the teacher.

"Hello everyone please just pretend I'm not even here but if you need any help let me know," Said Natalie with a smile.

For the most part class went on like normal. Flash made stupid comments at the lesson, Gwen took notes, and Peter dozed off every once in a while.

After class Gwen took a look at Peter who was slumped over on his desk asleep. She knew he had a busy life. Because of that busy life they couldn't be together and she hated it. She got so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice anything until someone tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped a little. She turned and saw the new assistant.

"Are you alright Ms. Stacy?" Asked Ms. Rushman.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. Just kind of lost in my thoughts," replied Gwen.

"Boy trouble?"

"No. Not at all. What makes you think it's boy trouble? Do I look like someone with boy trouble?" She said a bit fast.

"I was just making a guess," She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh" she said feeling embarrassed . "So Ms. Rushman, What brings you to Midtown Science?"

"Well I hear this school gets pretty exciting," was all she said.

"Not really. The most exciting thing is usually the football team acting like idiots."

"What about Lizards?" she asked

Gwen stiffened remembering the Lizard nearly killing her and Peter and did kill her father. She still hated him for that. He may have helped fix the cross species virus but she still hated him.

"Gwen?"

Gwen shook her head shaking those thoughts away. "What?"

"Are you alright?" she asked sincerely worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just the Lizard caused me some personal grief," Gwen said.

"Your father?"

"Yeah."

"It's a good thing Spider-Man was there, It could have been much worse," Said Ms. Rushman.

"Yeah," Gwen said kind of distant.

Natasha pretended to look at her watch. "Well Gwen, I've got to get out of here. I hope we can talk again soon."

"Sure," the student said with a smile. "Have a good day Ms. Rushman."

"You too," Natasha said with a smile and walked away.

She went to her car and started it up and drove toward a mental institution to meet with a certain scientist.

* * *

Ok there's chapter one. I meant for it to be longer but I wanted to get this out. I felt like I kept you guys waiting long enough. Please leave a review even if it's just an "It's good" or "It's bad". I'm not picky.


	3. Got you

A New Spider In Town

At last a new chapter! I know it's been a while but it's either been school or Assassin's Creed III. I hope you all like it

Disclaimer: I do not own The Amazing Spider-Man or The Avengers.

* * *

Chapter 2: Got you

Curt Connors was sitting in his cell thinking. It wasn't like he had anything else to do. All he could do was think, write formulas on the walls of his cell, and feel guilty. It was then he felt another presence around him. He turned to see a young woman. She had a beautiful face, short red hair, and she wore some black uniform but he couldn't see the logo on the arm. "Who are you?"

"Natasha Romanoff," the woman replied simply.

"I'm sure that I'm not authorized for visitors Ms. Romanoff," said Curt

"Something tells me that's not what your concern is," replied Natasha.

"What do you want?" the former Lizard asked.

"Information," she said, "regarding a certain arachnid."

He chuckled. "Why do you think I would know anything?"

She raised an eyebrow. "He was the one stopped you on the bridge, at the school, and knew where to find you when you were planning on dispersing your formula. He also broke you out of this very cell to stop the cross-species virus. Also your head intern, Gwendolyn Stacy, knew exactly what file to find to create an antidote for you. Now I know the girl is smart but something tells me that she wouldn't know what file to look under and she didn't have time to look for it. So you can tell me what you know or I can go talk to her. Your choice Doctor."

Connors was sweating bullets. This woman had really planned this out. She had a backup plan and a backup for her backup. He had to work through this very carefully. Otherwise, Peter could be in some real trouble. "Ms. Romanoff do you believe a seventeen year old girl would know Spider-Man?"

She raised an eyebrow "Doctor I was raised as a spy from the time I was a young child. I know not to underestimate youth. So are you going to talk to me?"

Connors eye glanced toward the decay rate algorithm he had written on the wall.

He heard this mysterious woman say "I'm very certain that I can find what I need on the Oscorp security."

Connors was stunned. "Even if what you needed was on there, It would be erased by now."

"Doctor not only did you just confirm that it's there ,but you also showed me that you know who he is," indifferently said the woman.

Curt's eyes widened as he realized what he had done and said. She turned around and walked out. As she walked out she said, "Don't worry. We're not going to hurt him." Then left.

Natasha got into Oscorp easily enough. All she had to do was sneak past the welcoming desk and the security gate. She found her way to the security footage room and knocked out the guard on duty. The first footage she checked was the night the cross species got loose. She noticed nothing happened until the boy with Gwen Stacy went near the Scorpion. She recognized him from class today. Peter Parker. She continued watching and saw Parker disappear and Spider-Man appeared after the cross species got out. She rewound the footage and saw Parker with conners in his office talking about something. She went back farther and once again saw Parker with Connors working on some kind of simulation. She went back even further and saw Parker go into an area of Oscorp with no security cameras. When he came back he talked to the Stacy girl but when she turned Parker jerked and reached for his neck like he was in pain for a second. Natasha did her best to zoom in to see what it and she sees a little spider. She just said "Got him."

She went to her car and put her com in her ear. "Director Fury. I've got him"

Spider-Man was swinging through the city on his way home. It had been a long night. Two car jackings, one mugging, and one nut case. Though he was honestly glad that there were no more cross species. No lizards, no rats, no iguanas, no scorpions and no rhinos and he was thanking god for that. Spider-Man found a roof top he could change out of his costume on. The walk home may have seemed peaceful but in his mind it wasn't. Peter Parker's mind kept going to one place. Gwen Stacy. The girl he loved. The girl he knew he couldn't be with. Because of a promise. The promise he wishes he hadn't made. He knew it was for the best since he kept putting her in danger. Plus he was no closer to finding the truth about his parents. That one truth that has haunted him his entire life.

He was walking into the back door of his house when he noticed something off. His aunt wasn't waiting for him. Ever since he started going out as Spider-Man, Aunt May has waited up for him every night. So when there was no light on, Peter knew something was up, no spider sense. This meant there was no intentional danger at least immediately.

Peter was reaching for the light when someone turned the light on. It took Peter's eyes only a moment or two to adjust. When they did Peter saw a man sitting at the table. He was intimidating to say the least. It wasn't even his looks that did it. It was his eyes, or rather eye. Only one of his eyes was visible. The other had an eye patch with what looked like scars going through it. He was black with a black trench coat, shirt and pants.

"Don't worry. Your Aunt is fine. A friend of mine called her and told her that you were at Stark Industries," said the man.

"Why would you do that?" Asked Peter.

"I can understand how being a superhero can affect your home life. Figured I'd make things a bit easier for you," replied the man. This caused Peter to start panicking on the inside. Who was this guy? How did he know? Is he wanting to exploit him? Does he want to black mail him? He didn't know what to think.

"Who are you?" asked Peter with an edge in his voice.

"Nick Fury. Director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division," Said Nick Fury

"That's kind of a mouthful," replied Peter.

"That's why they call us S.H.I.E.L.D."

"So what do you want?"

"Tell me Spider-Man. What do you know about the Avengers?"

* * *

Ok So now that brings everybody up to speed! Next time we'll see the conclusion of the Conversation between Peter and Nick. What will happen? Please review!PLEASE!


	4. Thoughts

Chapter 3: Thoughts

A/N: I know it's a late chapter I've been busy with school work. Animation is a crazy major in school but it's always fun. Well for me anyway. I've also had an English essay to work on. I want to thank all the people who favorite, followed and reviewed. I was honestly really surprised I have much love for all my readers. I also would like to wish everybody a late happy thanksgiving and happy holidays.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's The Avengers or the Amazing Spider-Man

* * *

Thoughts

"Why would I know anything about the Avengers?" Peter asked

Fury raised an eyebrow and said "You know that's not what I meant Mr. Parker." Fury paused before continuing "I'm not in charge of the Avengers but I think you would be a good addition to the team."

"Why would I be a good addition?" Peter asked "In case you haven't noticed my specialty is.."

"Don't even try the whole 'my specialty is purse snatchers' routine," Fury cut him off "You took on Connors twice, every single cross-species, and Smyth's killer robot army."

"Look mister. I'm no Avenger. I'm just a kid from queens with a few tricks," Peter degraded himself.

"I'm not the one to make the choice kid. Each Avenger will reveal themselves to you on their own time. I suggest you at least wait until you meet them before you make that choice," Responded Fury.

"Fine. When can I meet them?" Asked Peter

Fury smirked, "You weren't listening. I said 'on their own time.'" Fury then walked out the door where his car was waiting.

Fury got in his car where Natasha Romanoff was sitting in the driver seat. "So how'd it go?"

"Hard to say at this point."

"Do you want me to reveal myself to him at school?"

Fury looked at her "That's up to you Agent Romanoff. You maybe an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. but you're also an Avenger. This isn't an order I can give you," Fury told her honestly. He didn't want his agents to be robots, he wanted them to have opinions and to be able to make their own decisions. "Same goes for Barton." She nodded. "Romanoff I would like you to talk to the other Avengers about Spider-Man."

"Yes sir"

When Natasha got back to her room on the Helicarrier She picked up her phone and dialed Steve, he was the most likely to answer.

"Hello?" Answered Captain America

"Captain Rogers this is Agent Romanoff," She said formally.

"Am I being called in for a mission?" He asked going right into soldier mode, as Stark liked to call it.

"No but I do need you to come in. I'm calling in the others as well," she replied.

"Has something happened?" he asked

"I'll explain when everyone is together."

"Alright. When would you like me there?," questioned the super soldier.

"Tomorrow afternoon. 5 p.m."

"Alright see you then."

She hung up and dialed the next number, Bruce Banner.

"Yes Agent Romanoff?" he answered since the only people who had his number were the other Avengers and Fury.

"Doctor I'm sorry but I need you to come in," she sincerely apologized.

"Who's trying to take over the world this time?" he joked.

She chuckled. "It's not a global catastrophe this time. So please come in. Captain Rogers has already agreed to come in and I'm about to call Stark."

"Alright Natasha. When?"

"Tomorrow. 5 p.m. See you then."

Finally she dialed the number she was dreading, Stark.

"Agent Romanoff. You miss me already?" answered the most ego-centric super hero in the world.

"Stark. I need you to come in tomorrow."

"Wow. I don't know Natasha. You missed all my calls and you think I should just drop by when you randomly. I just don't know. I mean after all there are the board meetings. Though I guess I should call them bored meetings. I mean really how many times do I have to listen to these people tell me the same thing every week. So what were we talking about?" asked the billionaire.

"I'm calling an Avengers meeting tomorrow."

"So more bored meetings? Wonderful."

"It's either us or your board of directors. You're choice Stark."

"You know, while you were saying that I decided that we should have an Avengers meeting tomorrow. The thing is I need to decide a time."

"5 p.m."

"I've decided it will be at 5 p.m. Can you do me a favor and call the others for me? Thanks Natasha," He said before hanging up.

She reached for her communicator. "Clint do you read me?"

"Loud and clear Nat. What's up?"

"Avengers meeting tomorrow at 5 p.m."

"Gotcha. I'll be there. Hopefully Stark will be able to keep his mouth shut long enough for us to talk about the spider."

"We'll see."

The next day was fairly uneventful. At school all she saw Parker do was take notes and look eat the Stacy girl. So when class was over she got back to helicarrier as fast as she could. When she got back she changed into her uniform and got to the conference area on the bridge. Steve and Bruce were there early as to be expected, as both were respectful. Clint was already there. Everybody waited for almost an hour before Tony finally showed up.

"Sorry. I'm late everybody. I was in another meeting. I was late for that one too by the way," Said the armored avenger.

"Well now that we're all here. Director Fury has found someone who he thinks is capable of joining us."

"And who would that be?" asked Dr. Banner.

"His name is Peter Parker AKA Spider-Man," answered Natasha.

"Parker as in Richard Parker?" asked Bruce.

"Yeah do you know him?"

"No but I've read up on some of his research. Cross species genetics."

"I read about that too. In theory you could give one species the traits of another. The problem with it is the decay rate algorithm. If you are even slightly off it will either kill the host species or it will cause an overly dramatic transformation. As we saw with Dr. Connors, who turned himself into a giant mutant lizard," Said Tony.

"So is this Spider-Man one of these cross-species?" asked Steve

"From what information we've gathered it seems he is a cross-species. The only successful perfect cross species in existence," answered Natasha.

"This is the guy who stopped that army of killer robots and those insane cross-species and the Lizard that attacked the city," said Clint. "He's definitely capable. What's his background?"

She activated the hologram projector at the center of the table displaying an image of Richard and Mary Parker. "He was born to Richard and Mary Parker on August 10th 1995. His parents left him with his Aunt May and Uncle Benjamin Parker when he was six years old. They then died of plane crash. As he got older he made the honor role in school except in Physical Education. He was bullied by Eugene 'Flash' Thompson ever since elementary school. He's been in love with Gwendolyn 'Gwen' Stacy just as long. He's currently a senior at Midtown Science High School. A few months ago he snuck into a restricted area of Oscorp, where his father worked, where he was bitten by genetically altered spider and developed his abilities. His uncle was killed by a convenient store robber shortly after. Shortly after he began going after criminals with a similar description to that of the one who killed his uncle. After the first incident involving the Lizard on the bridge he began to protect innocent people. The rest is current events," finished Natasha.

Everyone looked deep in thought for a moment before Tony spoke up "I say we give the kid a shot."

"Really Stark?" asked Steve.

"Well yeah. The kid could use a break. Plus if he could do all this on his own I'm pretty sure he could help out the team. You know if we're actually needed as a team again," replied the iron avenger.

Steve nodded. "I agree with Mr. Stark."

"I third it," said Bruce.

Barton smiled "Why not."

Natasha gave a small smile "Alright then. So Fury thinks we should meet him individually on our own terms. Thoughts?"

"I'd like to meet him," said Steve.

* * *

Alright that's all for now. Next time we see our favorite webslinger meet the super soldier. I wish this was longer and better but it's after 3 a.m. where I am. So good night everybody. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. If you have any thoughts please share them. Please review. I'll see you all next year more than likely so take care.


	5. The Captain

Well 2013 is here my lovely reader. I know I should have updated sooner but this past quarter of school has been insane. Plus I went to an anime convention and met Brina Palencia, voice of Ai Enma from Hell Girl, and Jennifer Hale, who Spider-Man fans recognize as Black Cat from the 90's cartoon. Though there is one thing I would like to say to one of the reviews I got. It said that I should have used the Raimi trilogy Spider-Man or the Ultimate Spider-Man from the new cartoon. The fact of the matter is while I enjoyed the Raimi trilogy I loved the amazing Spider-man more. As for Ultimate Spider-Man, I'm going to be blunt here it's what I do, I HATE THAT CARTOON! I normally love Spider-Man cartoons but I just hate the way the show is written and basically turned Spider-Man into an idiotic censored version of Deadpool.

I would like to thank my new Beta MissSpock1701 without her I likely wouldn't have gotten this done.

* * *

A New Spider in Town

Chapter 4: The Captain

Peter was sitting with Gwen on the bleachers by the football field telling her about that "Nick Fury" guy.

"Do you think he was telling you the truth?" Gwen asked

"I don't know," Peter responded "even if he was, I'm not sure I'd fit in with the Avengers."

Gwen raised an eyebrow "What makes you say that?"

"Gwen look who's on that team," He said as a depressed look crossed his face "Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, the Hulk, plus those other two that haven't been identified. Those are the mightiest heroes on Earth. Compared to that I'm just a fly in a web."

Gwen sighed, "Pete. You've saved this city from catastrophe not once but twice. If anyone is qualified for the Avengers it's you."

"Sure I may have saved the city, but so did they, along with the rest of the planets." He gestured to the adolescent sacks of meat ramming each other on the field in front on them, "I'm like pee wee football and they're in the major leagues."

Then Gwen says jokingly "Peter, major league is baseball, not football."

He couldn't help but smile and laugh at her joke. They heard the bell for their free period and the school day end. As Peter and Gwen were leaving the school they noticed there was somebody who they had never seen at the school before. He had dark blonde, neatly combed hair, a blue flannel shirt, khakis, and a leather jacket and he was propped on a motorcycle. When the stranger saw them, Peter specifically, he started walking in their direction.

" Peter…" Gwen started.

"Yeah?"

"Is he one of…?"

"I have no idea."

The stranger walked up to them with a sincere smile, but unexpectedly business like tone. "Peter Parker?"

"…Yes?" Peter hesitated.

He reached out his hand for Peter to shake. "Steve Rogers."

Peter took it with slight hesitation. "Nice to meet you," Peter indicated to Gwen "This is my friend, Gwen Stacy."

Steve nodded to Gwen with that sincere smile still on his face "Ma'am. Do you mind if I speak to Mr. Parker alone?"

She looked at Peter for a minute. He nodded. She kissed his cheek and left taking one last glance, giving a concerned look.

"She's a lovely young lady," said Steve.

"Yeah," Peter smiled.

"Come on, let's go somewhere and talk," They walked for a while until they eventually came to an old diner. Once they were seated Steve decided to break the ice, "So Peter how do you balance out a girlfriend and your…..after school activities?"

Peter chuckled. "Gwen's not my girlfriend."

"Oh sorry," the star spangled avenger "I didn't mean to assume. You two just looked really close."

"It's alright," replied the web-slinger, "Our relationship is like gravity," his gaze fell down to his lap where is hands were fiddling with a napkin, he continued "You see gravity isn't one thing pulling another thing to itself, it's two things being pulled towards each other. Like the Earth and the moon are reaching out to each other, that's what gravity does, but no matter how hard they pull they can never be together." He looked up and saw that the man across from him looked completely lost. "Sorry. I guess that's not exactly the best way to explain it."

"It's alright. I guess I understand well enough," said Steve with a sympathetic smile. "So what are your thoughts on joining the team?"

"I don't know," Pete started. "It's just that I don't feel like I belong there. I mean you guys saved the world and I barely managed to save this city. I feel like a small fish in a big pond."

"You saved the city twice," replied Steve. He paused for a moment before continuing, "Let me tell you a story. Back during the war, I was just a small ninety pound asthmatic. I couldn't even run a few feet without getting wheezy. I always felt that I should be fighting in the war though. I felt if other men were giving their lives I had no right to give less than them. I tried to enlist twelve times in five different cities. Rejected every time. One day, I tried again, when I went to Coney Island with my best friend, Bucky, just before he was going to be deployed. There was one doctor there named Abraham Erskine. He knew about the twelve tries and that I wanted to go overseas and do my part. I told him 'I don't like bullies; I don't much care where they're from.' He enlisted me into his special division that was dedicated to developing a new breed of super solider. He needed to pick one person as the trial. He chose me. That's what made me who I am today."

Peter stunned, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm going to tell you what Erskine originally told me."

"Which was?"

"Maybe now we just need the little guy," Steve said with a smile.

Peter couldn't help but smile. After that the two super heroes ate their food, which Steve nicely paid for, left the diner. "I do have one more question."

"What's up?"

"Aren't you worried about the police coming after me? When I'm on your team. The cops and I aren't exactly on the best term," Peter said worriedly.

"I talked to some of the policemen, the firemen, the people that you helped and I heard their stories about how you saved lives, how you never asked for recognition, or reward or even thanks, it doesn't matter what the newspapers say or the politicians or the whole world, they don't define who you are, you do and not by your words, but, by your actions," Steve said solemnly putting his hand on the web slinger's shoulder. "I have faith in you Spider-Man."

* * *

Wow that chapter was deep! I wanted it longer but I love the way it turned out. Before anyone asks, Yes that speech Cap gave Spidey at the end was indeed the one from Earth's Mightiest Heroes but I loved it so much I had to put it in here. Well that's all for now. Which Avenger do you think Spidey will meet next? Thanks again to my awesome new Beta MissSpock1701. Please Review! Reviews boost my confidence to write!


	6. I See What You Did There

Wow. Just wow. I never expected this story to do so well. I checked how many have read it so far. 17,000. I'm honestly flattered. Well my readers, here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! I had some busy classes this quarter so I haven't updated in a while. Also my beta and I have started working together on a Buffy the Vampire Slayer fanfiction, if you find the time I would appreciate if you checked it out and told me what you think. It's on my profile. By the way who else was abit disappointed with the twist in Iron Man 3?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or The Amazing Spider-Man

* * *

A New Spider in Town

Chapter 5: I see what you did there

It has been a few days since Peter met with Steve and he needed a way to clear his head from some stress so he decided to do some web slinging, the adrenaline always seemed to help with that.

"_Ah yet another relaxing swing through the city," _Spider-Man thought as he swung form building to building. _"Plus the city is abnormally calm today. I wonder why I've never seen it so calm."_

During mid-swing something cut his web line. Spidey landed on top of closest building. "For good reason…THIS CITY IS NEVER CALM." His spider sense went off just as he finished that sentence, so he dodge rolled as fast as he could. He turned and saw an arrow in the wall of the building. _"Oh great, I'm getting attacked by Robin Hood." _His spider sense went off again so he rolled again but even after that his spider sense kept tingling until the arrow behind him exploded knocking the webslinger forward._ "Ouch."_

Spidey jumped to his feet as fast as he could but his spider sense started tingling again. "_Give me a break!"_

He ran and jumped on to another building dodging the explosive arrow behind him. He landed on the wall and noticed something. The explosions were small, almost as if the person causing them wanted them to go unnoticed. The webslinger looked around trying to find out where the arrows were coming from. He jumped and shot a webline and started swinging trying to find the trajectory of the arrows. His spider sense went off again, so he shot another line just in time for the one he was on to be cut. He landed on a building, trying not to hold still for too long. He jumped about to shoot another web, but suddenly an arrow grazed his right side and blew up right behind him knocking him down on his face._ "'Ok I've officially run out of ways to say 'Ow.'"_

Though from the last arrow shot he could tell his attacker was above where he was right now, so he knew the person was either on a roof or in a building, the latter being the suspected area since that gave his assailant some cover. Since the person was shooting arrows he suspected the person wasn't as proficient at hand to hand combat. As fast as he could, Spidey jumped to his feet and ziplined as fast as he could to the closest building. He looked at as many of the building's windows as he could to see if one was open. Unfortunately, it's never that easy. He started running and webbing up the building, trusting his spider-sense would tell him if he was close to his attacker. When he was about three-quarters of the way up the building, he finally got a slight tingle in one of the rooms. He took a look at the room through the window, but he didn't see anything. He slid into the room and found a note stuck to the wall with an arrow next to the window. He took down the note but as soon as he did his spider sense flared as an arrow shot from a trap on the ceiling. He just barley dodged it, missing him by a by a centimeter. He opened up the note

_Dear Spider-Man,_

_If you're reading this, you obviously kept your head. I wish I could say "sorry about that whole shooting you with arrows" but I can't, it was pretty damn funny. The main reason I did this is I wanted to see how well you thought on your feet. I wanted to see how well in general you fought but one of the other Avengers wanted to test that but I still got to have some fun with you. I'll meet you on the roof. I make no promises about not shooting you with more arrows._

_Hawkeye._

"That's just great…" Spider-Man thought out loud. He climbed out the window and scaled the wall to get to the roof. When he got up there, he saw a man standing up there at the center of the building. He was fairly well built, had dustly blonde or brown hair, had on a combat vest with very strange pattern and bird symbol on the right side of his chest, he also had a quill of arrows on his back with bow in his hands.

"What took you so long?" asked Hawkeye.

"Kinda hard to scale building with slash I got from an arrow on my side," Spidey quipped back as he walked to.

"Hmmm you may want to take a look at that. Sounds painful," the archer replied with a smirked. "Alright kid fun aside. I gotta say your skills are very shaky. Also, you're way too reliant on that spider sense of yours."

The webslinger raised an eyebrow under his mask "I'm too reliant on a danger sense?"

"That's right," the avenger replied "It was easy to catch you off guard because you expect it always warn you but It was easy to fool and that harmless wound on your side could have just as easily been to your heart." Spider-Man couldn't believe he never noticed that weakness in his fighting but it made a lot of sense. His shoulders slumped fell after he really thought about it. He felt a light fist to his shoulder. He looked up and saw Hawkeye standing there with an honest smile "Hey don't worry about it. I said your skills are shaky but let's face it you haven't been at this long. You just need more training. Just remember kid, not all of your enemies are gonna fight you face to face."

"Thanks," Spider-Man said.

He started walking back to the edge of the roof he heard "Hey kid." As he turned his spider sense went off and he just dodged another arrow but this time he shot a webline at the bow and yanked it out of Hawkeye's hands and off the building. He then did a mock salute before jumping backwards off the building and swinging away.

Clint just stood there bemused for a few minutes before Natasha walked up from behind him. "Well, that went well."

"Stark is definitely gonna get a kick out of this kid," Hawkeye said still smiling "Though I get the feeling Director Fury is gonna be slightly annoyed I have to get a new bow."

Miles away at Oscorp a man named Michael Morbius was sitting at his computer trying to hack into some old files but was having a difficult time doing it. "Damn it…. Why did Curt have make this formula so difficult to find," just as he was about to give up he tried one more time but this time it worked and he finally found the formula he was looking for. " Finally, I can perfect this formula and finally gain some real respect around here."

* * *

Well my readers, there you are! I'm not as happy with this chapter as I was with the last one. I had a lot more in my head but I quickly discovered writing a Hawkeye battle was difficult without getting repetitive. Oh well. Tell me what you think in a review and also who you think I should bring in next. Until next time!


End file.
